the new girl
by ultrathehegehog
Summary: based on tailslovescosmo's story of amy with my fan charecters. with the first 4 chapters put togeter


NEW GIRL AT SCHOOL chapter one "yawn" ultra said looking at the clock [5:00 am]  
>"time to meet my friends at the hangout before school" said ultra getting up he runs down stairs and made his at it he thought "i will eat it while going to the hangout"<br>-10 minutes later- "i must be early" said ultra

"yep you are" said water

"AHH!" said ultra "don't do that you scared me!"

"sorry" water said

"hey did you hear?" water said

"hear what?" said ultra

"there is a new girl at school" said water

"ok whats her name?" ultra said

"i think amy rose" said water

"WHAAAT? thats sal's sister!" ultra said -

a few minutes later the other guys walked in-

"come on lets get to school guys!" ultra said

-a few minutes later they were at school-

"hey nerd!"said someone "here eat mud!" WAP! 

"ok thats it!" said ultra

"hey!" said ultra "leave him alone!" 

"why sould i?" said the guy being mean to tails

"because you wouldn't want to be getting a swrily" said pain grinning

"you mess with him again and you will be dead understand?" said ultra

"yes sir!" said the person running away

"thanks ultra" said tails

"your welcome"said ultra

RIINNGGG!

"we are late for class" said ultra

"bye" said tails "bye" said ultra

"hi everyone!"said ultra

"hi ultra" said cream,rouge,blaze and sonic

"who is he?" said amy curiously

"ultra the hedgehog,he has been best at running since he was 2 years old,he even thaught sonic to be fast" said cream

"wow" said amy " hi amy" said ultra

"hi- hey how do you know me?" said amy

"sal told me about you" said ultra

"my sister?" amy said

"yep" ultra said

"can you make me fast?" said amy

"sure come to the old football field after school ok?" ultra said

"ok" amy said

"ok class take out your books and do pgs 100-3000 in your paket" said scratch "yawn" ultra said

"do the pages ultra" said scratch

"im already done" ultra said "here" ultra said tossing the book to scratch "ahhh!" scratch said falling apart

"you sould work out" said ultra then he pretends to use scratch's laugh laughter filled the room "ok ill put you back togeter" said ultra fixing scratch

"thanks" said scratch

"your welcome" said ultra

"also a two new students are here today" said scratch then two girls walked in

"hi seed hi pepper hi salt" said ultra

"hi" said seed "hi" said pepper "chao" said salt

"you know them?" said amy

"yeah they are part of my group which is letting new people in" said ultra

"ok" said amy

"you like sonic don't you?" said ultra

"how did you know that?" amy said

"i can read minds" said ultra

"really?" said cream

"yep" said ultra

"cool" said amy

"nice to see you back ultra" said Mrs. Parlouzer

"nice to be here" said ultra

"did scratch fall apart again?" said sonic's mom

"yes and i told him to do wight lifting" said ultra then sonic's mom laughed

"ok class pop quiz ultra please pass out the quiz" said Mrs. Parlouzer "done" said ultra handing her the paper

"can i go get a soda?" said ultra

"yes and get me a water please" said Mrs. Parlouzer

"here" said ultra giving Mrs. Parlouzer a water

"thank you" said Mrs. Parlouzer

"your welcome" said ultra

-lunch time-

"hi amy" said ultra sitting at her table "hi" said amy

"hey i got bok-boy away from cream" said ultra

"how?" said amy

"i got pain breathing down his neck" said ultra grining

then sonic waled over here

"hi amy" said sonic

"hi sonic" amy said

"so um amy if you want to get a soda with me after school?" said sonic

"sure" amy said

"ok" said sonic

"need any help?" said ultra

"thanks, but im good" said amy

-gym time-  
>"<p>

ok 10 laps around the entire school" said the female coach

"ok" said amy

"hi amy" said sonic

"hi sonic looks like im going as fast as you" said amy

"pey" said sonic running backwards

"hey look out sonic!" said amy

-BANG!-

"oww" said sonic

"you ok?" said amy

"that hurt" said sonic

"here" amy said handing him an ice pack

"thanks" said sonic

"did you hurt my sonic?" said a figure

"no she didn't sally" said sonic

"ok then hi im sally acorn" said sally

"her name is amy" said sonic

"you better get out of here before you get in trouble" said sonic

"ok bye" said sally

"she got suppended from school" said sonic

"ok" amy said

-after school-

"welcome to my house" said sonic

"wow" said amy "it's huge"  
>"i know" said sonic holding the door open for her<p>

"thanks" said amy

"hey nikki brought home a freind manic" said the pink hegehog

"yo what's up?" said a green hegehog

"the anoying two are manic and sonia" said sonic they stucked their tonges at sonic

"hey sonic your back?" said tails

"hi tails and why are you here?" said amy "um my parents dumped me in a orpanage and sonic's mom got me out" said tails

"yo bro why do you have a ice pack?" said manic

"he crashed into a metal pole" said amy

"owch" said manic

"chili dogs anyone?" said tails

"sure thanks" said amy taking a bite

"Mmm this is good" said amy

"thanks" said tails

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" CRASH!

"they sould hire smarter guys" said sonic's sister

"his name is vector" said manic "he is pretty funny"

"hey vector get up or is your mouth clogged?" said a bee laughing

"shut up!" said vector

"the little dude is charmey" said manic

"yo bro thumbs up?" said manic laughing then sonic looked embarrised

"i thought so" said manic

"oh" said amy looking at the time "i got to go"  
>"i'll take you home" said sonic<p>

"thanks" said amy when at her house

"your wel-" was all sonic could say before she kissed him

"bye" said amy

"bye" said sonic "whaahoooo!" said sonic running off

END OF CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER 2:OLD FOOTBALL FIELD

"hi amy" Ultra said "did ya bring cream?"

"yea shes right here" said amy

"cream pepper has a present for you" said water

"ok amy and" then he was smelling her

"is that sonic's man perfume?" said ultra susprised "you kissed sonic!" said ultra grining then she blushed

POW!  
>"hey what was that?" said amy doging another bolder<p>

"that was for taking my boyfriend!" said sally (acorn aKa i HATE her!)  
>WOSHHHHH ultra kissed sally to make her faint (sal was fine with that)<br>"there" said ultra

"ok amy lets try atacks here" said ultra handing her a big blue hammer

"ok the robots are ready" said dark-blue

BAM POW KABOOM SMASH BANG DING

"wow" said ultra

"a new record you beaten pain's score by 100 bots" said dark grining (he never smiles barely grins)

"ok now onto stealth" said ultra

"now copy me" he said making a tornado amy did the same

"now we are invisable and no one can see us" said ultra then they were done with that

"ok now onto speed,here" handing her boots

"they are 100% lighter than your normal boots and you will go as fast as hyper soinc" said dark

"oh and this is so you can see where your going" said ultra handing her cool looking glasses

"thanks ultra" said amy

"hi amy" said cream

"chao" said a little creature

"aww he is so cute!" said amy

"bye guys" said amy and cream

"bye!" said ultra and his friends

"now lets go shoping" said amy

"do we have to?" said cream

"yes" said amy

-two minutes later-

"wow amy you shop fast" said cream

"no this is my fastest shoping time ever" said amy paying the cashier

"thanks amy" said ultra

"ahh!" said amy

"don't scare me" said amy

"sorry ames" said ultra

"always get easly scared" said sal

"hi sal" said amy then rouge entered the room

"hi rosie rascal" said rouge

"what are you doing in here?" said amy

"im spoiled" said rouge srugging

"she is always here im getting anonoyed about it" said sal

"well watch this" said amy grinning while making a tornado making her invisable

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" said rouge

"that looks like that hurt" said amy grinning

"im never coming back here" said rouge

"nice i say youre on the cheerleader's team" said sal

"huh but rouge is the.." said amy

"no she got kicked out so now i'm the leader" said sal

yes im in! amy thought

"i got to go bye" said amy looking at the time

"bye" said ultra and sal

END OF CHAPTER TWO

should i use more of sonic's brother and sister?(i watched all of the sonic shows so i know how the charecters act)  
>Sould i add the guys(and girl) from sonic the hegehog?(when he is in the freedom fighters)<p>

CHAPTER 3: ENTER LIGHT AND SHADOW/CHAPTER 4:ULTRA'S PARTY

me:i only own ultra and the gang no one else

ultra:hey reveiw this please

sal:no flames

?:or i will kill you

me:i will tell you who that is but later

"man this place looks better than before" said shadow and light entering the football field

"hey shadow and light are back!" said pepper yelled

"Hey guys" everyone said hugging them (sal hugged way to tight and made them blue faced)

"sorry" said sal while shadow and light caught their breath and ultra laughing

"its ok" they said when they got their breath

"hey how about pizza where maria and carvia are working" i said light and shadow blushed

(carvia and light like each other)

-at the pizza place-

"can i take your order... her sweet voice stoped when she saw light then she looked away and blushed

(this is carvia)

then maria showed up,saw carvia blusing and took their order for her and dragged her away

"here is your food" maria said giving them their food

(maria is an animal in this carvia is related to her while light is not related to shadow)

they finshed eating ultra left 1'000 rings as a tip for maria and her sis

"ok guys thats it for today see ya at school!" ultra said to the others then he went to bed

amy walked into school the next day and heard alot of talking and it was about a party then ultra showed up

"here you two" handed them a card

"your gonna come to my snow ball?" he said

"sure" said the two

-lunch time-

"hey" said sally,rouge and blaze showed up at her table

"what?" said amy

"you kissed sonic" they said in usion she gasped who saw that? they are so dead when i find them she thought

then the girls jumped to attack and amy closed her eyes

but no pain came yet so she opened her eyes to see ultra held sally pain holding rouge and water holding blaze

"hey want to go out sometime?" said pain to rouge after a little bit she said "ok"  
>"thanks ultra,pain and water" she said<p>

"next time its her sister" ultra said grinning the two girls gulped and ran

"hey amy" sonic showed up

"yes sonic?" she said

"want to go to ultras snow ball with me?" said sonic

"sure" she said

-before the party-  
>"are you sure i will look good?" amy said<p>

"beautiful" sal said then amy came out in a stunning sparkling blue dress and sal said "woah"  
>-ding dong-<p>

"must be sonic" sal said

"hi sonic" she said

"oh hi a- and was stareing at her with his jaw dropped

"wow" he said and she blushed

-at ultra's house-

-ding dong-  
>"hi come on in you two" said ultra's mom<p>

"hey guys" said ultra seeing sonic and amy walk in

"your house is huge!" amy said

"yep but the party mostly in there" pointed to a big room

-an hour later everyone was there-

"lets get this party started" said the dj then endless possabilityes started playing instead of danceing to it sonic and amy singed along with the song

"yo im letting peps come up and sing a song" the dj said then amy and sonic were there first then sonic started singing live and learn after that amy singed sonic boom

"nice vocal cords amy" ultra said then a slow song was playing

"amy would you care to dance?" said sonic "sure" amy said then they started dancing then the music stopped

"this is an outrage!" said mr robotnick

"yo robotnick chill were just having fun" said ultra

"no i said no partys for anything you have just got your self dentention" said the priceipal then everybody started saying he didn't do anything wrong

"do you people want dentantion?" everyone said yes and suprised by that so he said cary on, then left then the power was back on and everybody went back to the party

while amy and sonic were going home

sonic walked amy to her door and then they kissed for at least 15 minutes the they said bye to each other

sal:hey you didn't you kiss me ultra?

ultra:the creator didn't put you at the party

me:i wanted an sonamy moment not an ulsal moment

pepper:when do me and dark kiss?

dark:right now

then they started kissing and so did sal and ultra

me:i own (inhals air) ultra,sal,pain,water,pepper,dark,ultra's mom,light and carvia (faints)

pain: more chapter after you reveiw no flames or sal and ? will kill you.

(gets back up) me:? will be unlocked when i get 10 reviews


End file.
